


McHanzo Halloween Prompts!

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Kind of as the title says, I found some cute af prompts somewhere online and well I was well inspired! These won't be directly connected and may not stay in the canon universe.Will add any specific tags before each story.





	1. "Look I Dressed Up as You"

**Author's Note:**

> Story 1!   
> Overwatch decides to reinstate Halloween parties. Fareeha wants to see Jesse happy and ask the damn stoic archer out. Hanzo learns a bit about having fun.

"Have you decided what you're dressing up as this year Jesse?" Fareeha grinned as the cowboy thought it over. Since Overwatch's reinstatement, this was going to be their first Halloween Bash. A good festive excuse to get drunk and dress up in costumes.

Well, costumes outside of what some people wore on a regular basis.

McCree hummed, deep in thought as he scratched at his chin. 

"Dunno yet. Had the idea of doin' somethin' opposite of my usual motif. What's the opposite of cowboys?" 

Chuckling, Fareeha leaned against the wall of the kitchen, "I think samurai's fall into that category yeah? Honor bound warriors against those who take the law into their own hand?"

McCree snapped his fingers, "you're right! I could be a samurai. See if Genji'll let me borrow one of his swords."

Fareeha laughed loudly, McCree looking at her with a suspicious glare, "what's so funny?"

"I recall Genji swearing you would never touch one of his blades so long as either of you live."

McCree pouted, "that was years ago!"

Raising an eyebrow, Fareeha continued, "Jesse I don't want poor Angela having a heart attack seeing you with a sword. You just want to be able to show off with it anyhow."

"Well then what do you suggest?" He didn't want to admit she was right on the money.

"There's more than one deadly Japanese man on base isn't there? One with as deadly a weapon as a sword? Reeks and lives off of honor and redemption?"

McCree's eyes widened, he hadn't considered Hanzo. 

"A certain archer who you have a gross crush on?" McCree sputtered, feeling his cheeks warm as Fareeha shot him a teasing smile.

"Don't know what ya mean. But it's a good idea. I don't know how to use a bow though."

Fareeha groaned, walking over and smacking the cowboy on the back of the head, "must I think of everything? Ask him for some lessons! You can work on your bow skills to show off at the party AND maybe ask him out!" She winked as McCree swiped at her.

Others entered the kitchen, ending the conversation. McCree thought about it most of the day though, deciding to ask Hanzo about it after dinner when they usually trained.

*

"You wish me to teach you how to use a bow. So that you may... dress up as me for the Halloween party?" Hanzo had gotten the notice about the party, not thinking much of it. Such things held little interest for him. Even as a younger man before his training became more serious.

The cowboy seemed sincere though as he nodded his head, "that about sums it up, partner." The cowboy beamed as Hanzo squinted at him in suspicion. If it was any closer to April, Hanzo would assume he was being pranked.

"Did Genji put you up to this?" The idea made him frown, Genji's pranks from childhood were fond memories he held onto dearly until, well. Hanzo had put a decisive end to such frivolities. 

"Naw, haven' told him I'm doin' this actually." 

Hanzo considered, McCree sounded sincere enough. He enjoyed this strange man's company. It could not hurt to indulge his request.

"Very well. However do not tell the others. I do not intend to give lessons to all." Archery was his specialty, who knew if anyone else on base had any sort of proficiency. It was as a child he had been convinced to keep his techniques to himself. One never knew when a rival might try to steal one's secrets.

Of course Hanzo knew better as an adult but he was not easy to trust.

McCree nodded, "fair enough. You got a costume idea? You're goin' to the party, yeah?"

Hanzo shrugged, recalling Genji's badgering, "I have not decided. Genji insists I go."

Suddenly McCree shouted, startling the archer, "I jus' had a great idea! You can dress up as me! We swap for the party and surprise everybody!" 

McCree struck out a hand, toothy grin. Hanzo stared at it a moment, contemplating his options.

Part of him loathed the idea. It seemed juvenile and frankly he didn't see the appeal. 

Another part of him, the suppressed teenage mischief he had never been allowed to flourish in his youth, was intrigued by the cowboys idea. 

He had already thrown most of his principles out the window upon joining Overwatch. He was pretty sure he and McCree were friends, his concept of social interactions not having a fantastic track record. 

Worst case scenario, they looked like morons together and he would eat jokes about it until the next party. There were worse fates he supposed. Could prove an interesting way to socialize with the team.

Best case scenario, they dazzled and impressed everybody around. The dragons preened at that idea, Shimada's did not half ass things. 

Sighing, Hanzo took McCree's hand, shaking it firmly, "I am game for whatever you have planned cowboy." 

McCree's smile nearly blinded the archer, "good to hear!"

~

Hanzo was drinking tea in the kitchen one morning when Genji joined him, taking his mask off and eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"What do you want Genji," Hanzo didn't bother looking his brothers way.

Genji looked at Hanzo's hand as he lifted his cup again, noticing his hands looking rougher than usual. "Your hands look like hell. You are not injuring yourself training too much are you?"

Scoffing, Hanzo set his cup down, "do not be ridiculous." He hadn't told Genji of what he was doing in regards to Halloween. The two had agreed to keep everything a secret.

It was, fun, to be planning something that wasn't an assassination. The cowboy was good company (and easy on the eyes, if Hanzo was being honest). 

"Hanzo..." Genji was cut off as McCree peered into the kitchen, smiling at seeing Hanzo.

"Hey Han! Got a minute?"

Genji watched in awe as Hanzo rolled his eyes and huffed in amusement, standing without a fight, "very well. I will see you later Genji." 

The two left the kitchen and Genji noticed several of McCree's fingers were covered in band-aids. 

After they were gone, Genji tried processing Hanzo's expression, "did he call him Han?"

*

"So I was thinking we could plan out our costumes today." They were in McCree's room, the cowboy having practically dragged Hanzo down the hall in his excitement.

"Why does Halloween mean so much to you?" Hanzo had meant to have a bit more tact when asking, not intending to sound so blunt. (It was a general work in progress when addressing his team).

Luckily McCree only laughed, "let's just say I owe a lot ta Halloween." 

Hanzo tilted his head, giving McCree the choice to continue or leave it at that if he desired, "very well. So we are going to switch clothes then?" The party was in a week, the two were hardly seen without the other now a days. 

"Course! I got serapes in jus' about every color so figured you could decide which one you wanna wear."

McCree opened his closet, Hanzo impressed to see the amount of serapes all lined up perfectly. 

"I am impressed, this is quite the collection." Hanzo chuckled as the cowboy preened. 

"Got a few blue ones here if your wantin' to stick to your usual colors."

Hanzo nodded, flicking through a few of them before settling on a dark blue one with a similar design to McCree's usual red serape.

"This one will work." Hanzo suddenly started snickering, much to McCree's confused delight.

"What's so funny?"

It took Hanzo a moment to compose himself, "I am merely wondering if we can find a pair of chaps my size. You are rarely seen without yours."

McCree nearly choked on his next breath, his mind swarmed with not only the idea of Hanzo in chaps but of him in only chaps. 

Noticing the cowboys sudden and intense blush, Hanzo couldn't help but tease, "you are looking a bit red cowboy. Are you all right?"

Recovering quickly, McCree smiled, "jus' fine. Might be a bit late to order you some though, with the party next week and all." McCree took off his hat and fanned at his face, making a mental note to find out when Hanzo's birthday was. 

"True. I doubt I could pull them off as well as you can."

The two shared a charged look, Hanzo slowly walking until he was nearly chest to chest with the cowboy.

With a gentle hand, Hanzo took the hat and dropped it on his own head, grinning as McCree's eyes followed the movement intently.

"A cowboy is not a cowboy without a hat," Hanzo grinned as McCree licked his lips.

“Yer halfway to makin’ a proper cowboy.” 

Slowly Hanzo lifted his hands to cup McCree’s face, “a Shimada does not go halfway with anything.” Leaning in to close the gap between them, Hanzo sighed as he kissed McCree.

As they parted, McCree slid his hands to Hanzo's waist, grinning as Hanzo adjusted the hat on his head.

"Think I can make a proper cowboy out of ya Han?"

Hanzo simply grinned, pulling back, "you may try."

~

A small mission pops up three days before the party. Just a quick check up on a former Overwatch facility, the function of said building long forgotten. Hanzo and Genji take it, the two well suited for scoping things out as fast as possible.

McCree sees them off before Lena takes off, giving Hanzo a quick kiss before leaving the hangar with a wink.

Genji gapes as Hanzo simply smiles, boarding the small plane. Genji scrambles in behind him.

"What the hell was that brother?"

Taking a seat, Hanzo eyes Genji wearily, carefully mulling over his words, "you need to ask?"

Wrong choice apparently, as Genji punches Hanzo's shoulder, "ass. I did not think the two of you were so close."

Overhead Lena told them to hang tight as she was taking off. Hanzo reclined in his seat, "it is, a recent development.” 

They hadn’t put a name to what was brewing between them (Hanzo had groaned when McCree cackled like he’d made a joke). 

Hanzo wasn’t in a rush to label things. His younger self would have scoffed at the notion of indulging like this. 

His younger self had also nearly killed Genji so Hanzo wasn’t exactly rushing to emulate his younger self.

“Is that so? Well, I am glad to hear. Let us get this mission done quickly so that we may return in time for the festivities! You are coming to the party yes?”

Genji leaned onto Hanzo, causing the elder brother to shove him away with a smirk, “I will be attending the party.”

*

“Happy Halloween!” The room exploded in a cheer and collection of glasses clinking together in celebration.

Angela peered around as the initial cries of joy died down, “has anyone seen Jesse and Hanzo?” She adjusted her witch’s hat, scanning the room. The Jesse McCree she knew would never miss the opening of a party.

Genji simply shrugged, “Hanzo told us to start, they are running a bit late it seems.”

Fareeha snickered, excited to see how they pulled everything off. McCree had been over the moon in telling her about the changes to his love life involving the archer.

The sound of spurs had everyone facing the doorway, ready to greet the cowboy. 

Jaws dropped when Hanzo stepped around the corner, hair down and hat tipped back a bit.

The serape worn exactly as McCree wore his. Hanzo even had the BAMF belt buckle on. 

Genji couldn’t help but screech in excitement, everyone else laughing and urging the archer in.

“Excellent costume my friend!” Reinhardt bellowed his laughter, giving Hanzo a hearty slap on the back.

Hanzo laughed, preening a bit under the attention. “Thank you, everyone looks well dressed!” Someone handed Hanzo a glass and they had another cheers.

“Wait, where’s McCree-“ Angela shrieked as McCree seemed to appear from nowhere, shaggy hair tied back with Hanzo’s golden ribbon.

Hanzo’s clothes were a good fit on him, down to the bared arm. Instead of a cooling dragon ready to spring, McCree simply had his mechanical arm out. McCree laughed as everybody praised his choice of costume as well, a trainer bow in one hand with some dummy arrows.

Both men agreed to not carrying the others weapon. 

“Oh my gosh you two look great!” Hana snapped some photos of them along with everyone else. She’s definitely be putting together an album of all of them dressed up.

“You two are too cute!” Angela smacked McCree’s bare shoulder in retaliation for scaring her. The cowboy simply grinned, getting his own drink.

Hanzo frowned at that. He was most certainly not cute. Hell, neither of them were. 

Nothing the archers frown, McCree walked beside him and slid an arm around his waist, “you ok there Han?” 

Sighing, Hanzo relaxed into the touch, “I had thought both of us roguishly handsome then cute.”

McCree laughed unexpectedly, “well aren’t you jus’ the cutest little cowboy this side of the world!” He placed a quick kiss to the archers cheek, ducking to avoid the brim of his hat. 

He hadn’t quite expected the archer to be vain, not that it was a bad thing.

The room went quiet and both men turned in confusion, meeting their friends gobsmacked expressions.

“Oh wow. So you two, uh-“ Hana snapped another picture, the two men suddenly separating. 

”What? Ain’t seen a man kiss another mans cheek before?” McCree grinned as the team suddenly looked elsewhere, muttering vague apologies. 

“Do not even think of asking questions. It is Halloween and I was told we were going to be getting drunk and eating an obscene amount of candy.” Hanzo smirks as that gets the party back on track, taking McCree’s hand as they wandered over to the snack table.


	2. "Well They Were out of Mens Costumes..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 2!
> 
> Hanzo and McCree end up having to lay low for a night when a simple recon mission gets a bit close for comfort. Seeing an ad for a local Halloween party for charity, McCree convinces Hanzo to go with him.  
> Problem is they don’t have any costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags include Genji Shimada is a little shit.

McCree gasped for air as the hotel door behind them shut, immediately locking it before collapsing onto the bed.

Hanzo wasn’t fairing much better, only just managing to gently set his bow down before falling to the bed with less grace than McCree did.

“You- you sure we weren’t followed?” McCree rolled onto his back, allowing Hanzo a bit more room to stretch out.

“Positive. They lost track of us after that fourth alley way.” Struggling to untie his hair, Hanzo sighed in relief when it finally came loose.

“Damn. Got a bit too cocky there sugar.”

Hanzo agreed with the sentiment, not looking forward to having reported their failure. Almost being spotted and tracked down by Talon agents had not been the plan.

His comm pinged, *gentlemen, Athena informs me you two have had a bit of a close call. Is this correct?*

Groaning, Hanzo dutifully typed out his reply, *we were spotted and chased for a bit. We did lose them but will be unable to collect any further intel.*

“That Winston? Damn. Musta picked up on our movement.”

*That is unfortunate. Stay low for the night and tomorrow morning will send for pick up.*

*Understood.* Dropping the comm once more, Hanzo sat up, feeling gross and sweaty. 

“We will be picked up in the morning. We are to lay low until then.”

Grunting to sit up, McCree pouted, “well damn. Let’s change and get somethin’ to eat at least. Grab somethin’ quick and then come back here.”

Nodding, Hanzo dug out his “disguise.” Instead of his tasteful and modern look, he had taken to carrying brightly colored tops and khakis. Not so outlandish he would look suspicious but he had a look people tended to look for.

The two dressed quickly, eager to eat after such a strenuous chase.

It’s chilly out, the sun rapidly setting. Hanzo never needs an excuse to cuddle with his cowboy but the cold at least helps him justify himself if he should need to.

McCree easily wraps an arm around Hanzo’s waist, both of them taking a moment to admire the trees blooming oranges and deep reds.

And of course all the Halloween decorations in the small town.

Hanzo had honestly forgotten about the holiday. As he looks at a row of carved jack o lanterns, McCree suddenly stopped, grip on Hanzo going tight.

“Jesse!” Hanzo hissed in pain, fingers digging uncomfortably into his side.

“Hanzo look!” Following his lovers gaze, Hanzo sees what stopped McCree in his tracks.

It’s an ad for a local Halloween party the town is hosting. The money raised goes to some charity.

Seeing the glint in McCree’s eyes has Hanzo pull away, “Jesse no. We were told to lay low. A Halloween party is not laying low!”

McCree pouted, flashing Hanzo his best puppy dog eyes, “come on darlin’! No way those goons are still in town if they thought they were bein’ followed.”

Hanzo resisted, “Jesse we cannot."

"Babe-"

"No."

"Sweetheart-"

"No."

"Love of my life-"

"We do not even have costumes!" McCree grinned as Hanzo looked away, ears burning. He hadn't meant to say that. Now McCree knew Hanzo wasn't actually opposed to the idea.

Ten minutes later, they walked into a costume store, McCree smiling wide and Hanzo accepting his fate.

A young clerk greeted them, "hi there gentlemen! Need help finding anything?"

"Howdy, we were passin' through on our honeymoon but decided to stop in town for the night. Saw some signs up for a Halloween charity party." 

The clerk brightened, "how sweet! Congrats you two! Unfortunately we're out of men's costumes that would be your size." She sighed in disappointment and Hanzo let out his own sigh of relief. Saved.

McCree noticed Hanzo's relief, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "ya wouldn' happen ta have any ladies costumes our size, would ya?"

Hanzo spun, about to protest when he caught sight of McCree's grin. Bastard. 

"Really? Well I, hey Jane! Tell Carol to watch the front and you come help me!" 

Another young woman approached the registers, calling out "will do Ellie", as Ellie rushed off to the back of the store. Jane was quick to follow, eyes going wide at the customers she was about to help.

McCree kept pace with her, looking over his shoulder as Hanzo tried not to pout. He reluctantly followed behind, praying that the store was out of EVERY costume.

*

Luck was not on Hanzo's side. Ellie held up a long, dark blue dress, "you're husband said blue was your color. I asked him if you wanted matching costumes. He said he wanted you to be his beautiful princess for the night!"

Hanzo accepted the offered dress, it seemed to be some sort of medieval themed dress. Long sleeves, extra baggy sleeves for no apparent reason. Gentle cream sleeves and accents. It was a pretty dress, all things considered.

"There's a changing room over there you can try that one on! Let me go check on your husband and Jane!" Ellie urged Hanzo to the changing room before vanishing.

Begrudgingly Hanzo stepped in the small room, locking the door and quickly stripping. He was stunned when the dress fit. He may not have had the chest to fill it out  
completely but the dress fit way better than it had any actual right to.

"Hey honey, you. uh, doin' all right in there?" Hanzo didn't like McCree's tone, it was like he was trying desperately not to laugh.

"I am, fine."

"Come on out an' show me then! Wanna see how my pretty princess looks!" 

Hanzo flushed, opening the door with great reluctance, "I swear to god if you are still in your clothes then-"

"AAAHH!" Hanzo jumped, face going beet red as he saw Genji of all people standing next to McCree in a red dress similar to Hanzo's.

Behind he could see the clerks all restraining their own giggles.

Hanzo was sure this was some sort of cruel karma he was in the process of paying, he managed to grit through his teeth, "what on earth are you doing here?"

Genji howled with laughter, glancing between the two men through sharp peals of laughter, "my teams mission finished up earlier than anticipated so we, we heard you two had some trouble. We figured we would come get you guys!" 

Hanzo's hands hurt from how hard he was clutching them, suddenly spinning and stepping back into the dressing room and slamming the door shut.

Genji and McCree's protests were immediate, "come on brother! You look so good!"

"Darlin', please!"

"We will not be needing costumes if we are to be leaving town now." Hanzo went to strip out of the dress when McCree spoke again.

"Come on sweetheart, not one little commemorative photo?"

Hanzo frowned, sighing as some of his anger left him. Slowly he opened the door again.

"One photo. Then we change and return to our room and grab our things and leave."

McCree beamed, "sure thing honey!" 

They ended up posing for a dozen photos or so, each one more exaggerated than the last. Genji was sworn to secrecy, though McCree knew sometime soon those photos would make their way around base. 

"Thank you for your help ladies. We must be going though." Hanzo gave them a small bow before leaving, the ladies waving goodbye. 

*

They made it back to base late in the night, Hanzo and McCree immediately collapsing into their bed and passing out. 

Upon waking up the next morning, they were absolutely starving. The two staggered to the kitchen, stopping short at hearing an awful lot of laughter.

McCree peered in first, noticing several printed out photos being passed around the table. 

Hanzo glared at Genji, in the middle of recounting the tale of two fair maidens.

"I will kill him again." McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo, keeping the archer in place.

"Shh, I wanna hear the end a' the story." Breakfast could wait a few more minutes, McCree was a sucker for a good fairy tale.

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least 4 of these planned out so far. Do leave anymore fun/cute prompts.


End file.
